Letters Of
by Rise-Eternal-Night
Summary: Friendship. Confusion. Comfort. Pain. Hope. When emotions overwhelm Cagalli, she turns to her closest friend, Lacus. And though distance does prevail, Lacus and Cagalli turn to letters to get their feelings and words of advice across. Thank you for reading. Please R


**Background**

Before mankind was torn in two, before the onset of the war, there was harmony among Coordinators and Naturals. There were no accusations, no contempt. Just peace. However, like any other times of peace, there is an end. But this story is not about the pains and tribulations of war. No, it is about a different sort of pain, one that also festers within one's body and pokes and pulls on the soul. As Thomas Hobbes of a far off land and different era once said, "Life is nasty, bruttish, and short." However, many people will agree that Hobbes' statement is not a full account of what life is. Why live at all if all there is to life is suffering? For there to be pain, there must be some other emotions, and those too are what this story is about. It is about friendship, confusion, hope. It is a story about human nature, because even the best of us have our emotions toy with our minds and tug at our heartstrings. So although Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Athha have not been exposed to the horrors of the war just yet, they have each faced moments difficult in their own right to confront.

Cagalli is a high-strung, extroverted individual. There has never been a time in which the blond did not have anything to say or do. She was everywhere, knew everyone, and did everything. And nothing could stop her. Some people called her insane, but her all she ever does is smile back and say, "I love what I do." Lacus is agreeable and sweet. Amiable and always willing to lend a helping hand, Lacus has charmed everyone in her life. Even people she has met for a few minutes have to agree she is someone worth knowing. It is hard for anyone to not fall in love with her. She is perfect.

The two girls, although very different, became immediate friends when Cagalli was transferred to PLANT for her secondary education to gain a better understanding of other colonies beyond Orb. They would have become quite the dynamic duo, had they not been so busy. Lacus spent most of her time leading the school choir and other music ensembles. And Cagalli, well, she was always scrambling around the school running multiple clubs and organizations. The two girls traveled in two distinct spheres of friends and were never assigned to the same class after their second year. However, the surprisingly strong bond the two formed is something others describe as one that transcends time and distance. Thus a bittersweet good-bye was ensued the day of their graduation, six years after the start of their friendship, as Cagalli not only said farewell to her fellow classmates and teachers, but to PLANT when she boarded her vessel back home. Now worlds apart and in two different universities, the two friends send emails back and forth to one another whenever they have the time. But what is time for these two busy individuals? There are the "How are you" emails, holiday cards, and the occasional requests for advice. However, a very rare call from Cagalli had her close friend startled and worried senseless toward the end of their freshman year.

It was finals period. Lacus was in her room with books piled on both sides of her desk. Also on her desk were a number of crumpled tissues, cough drop wrappers, a mug, and an assorted mix of pens and notes and more notes. Under some papers, she heard her intercom phone ring. That alone was odd, for she only received intergalactic calls from that line, and those were usually from her father checking up. But Father was home, a mere half an hour from where she was. He wouldn't be calling her at such a late hour since she would either be fast asleep or intensely studying.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?" Lacus was ready to put down her phone until she heard a sigh.

"I am sorry it is late. I didn't know who else to call." There was another pause, during which Lacus' heart sunk. Then a sigh. "He broke up with me." Another sigh.

That night, Lacus put aside her books and papers and spoke with Cagalli what felt like all night. Midway, she got up and filled her mug with another warm cup of coffee for her nerves. In reality, it was only an hour, a pain-filled hour as Cagalli narrated everything that had happened. Cagalli sounded calm, but Lacus knew better and heard the hushed up sniffles and knew the rustling she heard over the phone was not static, but a tissue brushing past. She was to calm, her story too rehearsed. If only she could reach out to her friend.

"I start work tomorrow. Unfortunately, I won't be able to connect to any of the trans-galactic servers nor have access to my phone. I hate to leave you like this, but I had to tell you. I could not leave you in the dark. I am sorry. This was self-centered of me to only talk about myself and not ask how you are but my flight is about to take off. I'll email you my mailing address. Please don't worry. I will be just fine. I'll have time this break to cool off. I love and miss you tons. Bye." _Beep_.

Lacus got up and brewed herself another cup, this time for her sanity. Lacus took a fresh piece of stationery from a drawer and began. _Dear Cagalli…_

Thank you for reading.


End file.
